House of Flames / House of Passages
House of Flames / House of Passages are the 18th and 19th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 14, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Summary House of Flames Trudy shows Victor the chandelier. He is instantly suspicious when Trudy says it was Nina and Fabian. In the bathroom, Patricia asks Nina why she's suddenly close to Amber. Nina brushes it off by saying they share rooms and goes to leave but drops the locket. Patricia picks it up and asks where she got it. "A friend gave it to me" Nina replies. Patricia calls Rufus and asks if he got the photos of Joy she sent. She then tells him that she might have find the "eye of horus". Midway through the conversation, Mara comes in. She's still skeptical about Rufus and whether or not Patricia can trust him. Patricia says she doesn't have many people to trust nowadays. Victor knocks on the door and orders them to bed. Early the following morning, Patricia sneaks into Nina and Amber's room to attempt to steal the necklace. Amber catches her and takes back the necklace. Patricia begs her promise to not to tell Nina and leaves the room. Nina comes back and notices that Amber looks shaken. In class, Fabian is listening to the recording of Sarah on headphones. Ms. Andrews believes it to be music and confiscates it. Fabian wants to know when he'll have it back, but Ms. Andrews merely says "When I'm ready." In the house, Victor studies the chandelier. He knocks on the walls but nothing happens. Alfie teases Jerome about his latest failure. Jerome assures him that he hasn't failed and Amber wants Alfie. His next scheme is poetry. Alfie agrees and begins to play a tune on his kazoo. In her room, Nina attempts to open the latest clue, but it's stuck. When Fabian tries to opens to reveal a scroll that says "Ket is the place to find and there in the flames, you must look behind". Later, Ms. Andrews is in her office when she notices Fabian's mp3 player and puts the earbuds in to listen. Luckily, Fabian comes in carrying a box which stops her. She asks what he has on it and he lies and says it's "Cradle of Filth", a heavy metal band. Mr. Winkler comes in and tells her that the teachers are ready for the "staff meeting". Ms. Andrews returns Fabian his mp3. Meanwhile, Amber and Nina look up 'ket' in the dictionary. It means "fire or place of fire". Realizing their next clue is in the fireplace, they begin to investigate when Victor comes in and demands to know what's going on. They lie and say they're colleting soot for an art project. Victor doesn't want them snooping around, first the chandelier, now the fireplace. Nina offers to take the chandelier down with Fabian but Victor tells her to leave it alone. He also tells them that bedtime is at 9 tonight and to tell the other students. Nina whispers to Amber that they'll investigate later. Later that night, Nina confronts Patricia about the locket incident. Patricia argues that she wasn't stealing but before the conversation can get any further, Victor interrupts and orders them to bed. In the living room, Amber is sitting on the couch. Alfie comes in and begins to rap to her. It's really bad. Amber says it was sweet but bad. Nina warns Jerome and Alfie to get to their rooms because Victor's in a foul mood. They leave as Fabian enters. He tells them that the teachers were acting really weird and Victor just chewed him out but he did get the mp3 back. Victor delivers his nightly speech and the others leave the room. Much later, while everyone is asleep, a strange ritual is seen going on. Victor is wearing a golden robe while the others are wearing bronze; they are Ms. Andrews, Mr. Sweet, the cop, and two others. Victor says that the chosen hour approaches and soon they will tip the scales of life. A new figure enters the room wearing a mask and a silver robe. Victor welcomes him and introduces him as the new member to replace "the betrayer". He removes the figure's hood to reveal the newest recruit: Mr. Winkler. House of Passages Breakfast starts off with a huge bang when Patricia enters and dumps a pitcher of water onto Amber. She yells at her for telling Nina about the locket incident and calls her a traitor for selling her out to somebody "who's only been here for two minutes." Amber says that she shouldn't have been sneaking through Nina's stuff in the first place as there is a rule against it. Patricia earns the scorn of her fellow house mates and leaves angrily. Outside the school, Patricia meets with Rufus. She tells him about Nina's locket. Rufus explains that he has to go but he'll text her when to meet him next and to bring Nina. Patricia is hesitant but Rufus assures her she'll think of something. Due to her meeting, Patricia is late for French class. Ms. Andrews reprimands her. Unfortunately it get worse when Patricia's phone goes off. She offers to put it away but Ms. Andrews takes the phone. As the class gets to work, she looks at the phone to see Rufus' text and appears worried. Later that day, Amber, Fabian and Nina check the empty living room. Both Nina and Fabian look in the fireplace but find nothing and end up hitting heads together by accident. Fabian suggets that this isn't the fireplace they're looking for since the house now has central heating and most of the fireplaces are bricked up. Nina says it's time to visit Sarah again. Ms. Andrews shows Victor the text. Victor takes one look and says "He's back. Rufus Zeno is back." Sibuna arrives the retirement home, hoping to catch Sarah in one of her more lucid moods. But when they open the door, they see a man talking to Sarah. The group eavesdropes as the man questions her. Sarah becomes flustered by his insistent questioning so the man goes to get her some tea. Turns out Sarah's visitor is none other than Rufus. At dinner, everyone is quiet and ignoring Patricia. Nina says it's because of what she did to Amber earlier. Mara agrees. To everyone's amazement (Alfie falls off his chair) Patricia apologizes to both Nina and Amber. She does however have a reason to why she tried to steal the locket and offers to tell Nina later. Nina agrees. During dish duty, Nina is staring at the old oven. She wonders aloud if it could be a fireplace. Fabian and Amber watch as Nina places the locket on the oven door, causing it to swing open. Upon closer examination, they discover it's a secret passage. Trudy arrives so they decide to check it out later tonight. That night, the group use the secret passage and end up in the basement. After turning on the light, they see a chemistry set on the table. Fabian notices a tethering ring on the wall that has flames drawn around it. He tugs the ring loose but finds nothing. However Nina looks closer at the ring and sees that it's the next clue. It has number written around it. They hear a noise from upstairs and quickly hide as the door opens. It's Victor. He begins mixing around with the chemistry set. The group watches as he holds up a vial of orange liquid and after give a toast "to life", drinks it. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Emilia Jones as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (young) *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Nicholas Bailey as Sergeant Roebuck *Sheri-An Davis as Nurse Delia *Michael Lumsden as Frederick Mercer Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis